Flash Girl
by IAmObsessed-FG
Summary: Working as a bagger in a supermarket, Madison Harper went out to get the shopping carts in the parking lot just as the weather got bad. Struck by a bolt of lightening, she wakes up on Earth 16 in StarLabs.


FLASH GIRL

By- IAmObsessed_FG

Summary: Working as a bagger in a supermarket, Madison Harper went out to get the shopping carts in the parking lot just as the weather got bad. Struck by a bolt of lightening, she wakes up on Earth 16 in StarLabs.

Author's Notes: This is my first story in like 6 years! Yeah me! :P _Italics mean speed thought or talk_

 **Chapter One: Struck**

March 2nd 2016 - 9:36am

On a relaxing day it would've taken me an hour and fifteen minutes to get to work because I would've taken the Bus. I'm lazy like that and I actually get my best writing done on the Bus. If I've missed my bus or I want to stop by the Comic shop on my way to work, I'll walk. It takes me about an hour and that's with a little time to cool off before I start. If I'm running late though, I could actually sprint to work in 20 minutes. I'm not really the sporty type, but my brother ran cross-country, so I had to do it too… I placed a regular 53rd at most races, there was only 56 runners normally.

Of course today was a late day. I grabbed my apron from the laundry basket and keys off the hook. Opening the door, I called back in to the house, "I'm out! Don't forget to pick me up at 6!"

"Did you take the dog for a walk?" My mom replied.

I paused half out the door, and look to the boxer lying asleep at the foot of the couch. "No!"

"You need to walk him!"

"Can you drive me to work?" That'll only take 5 minutes!

"I'm not a chauffer." I give the woman 70% of my paycheck, you would think that would allow a ride once in a while, but nope!

"Then I don't have time, gotta run!" And I slipped out the door.

I have to be at work by 10am, so the sprint begins! This is relatively normal for a Wednesday morning this past year since we moved to South Florida, more so in the last 4 months.

At the beginning of Nov. 2015, I used some hidden, saved up money and bought myself a plane ticket to Cork, Ireland where my Great Aunt Suzie lived. I was 18yrs old, I could move out if I wanted to. Suzie invited me in with open arms and a warm blanket. I had a six-month plan and everything, within a week I had a job at a little deli, but then my mom found me. She called Suzie 5 times a day; she even got the local police to do a check up on me! They couldn't do anything, but they followed me to my job and because I was technically only visiting I wasn't allowed to hold a job. Then she actually came after the 3rd week, there was a very long loud argument and I was back on a plane heading to South Florida. I felt awful for putting my Great Aunt Suzie through all that.

South Florida is a lazy sort of place, most of the small businesses are just now opening up. David at the pharmacy waves as I run pass, I return the wave. Lilly at the sub shop shoves a breakfast wrap into my hand as she meets me on the sidewalk. "That's for editing my English paper last week!"

"No problem!" I call out as I continue to run.

Alex from the comic shop tosses a cold water bottle as I run pass, "See ya tonight! New Green Lantern came out!"

"I'll be there!" And waved one last time as I finish my sprint. I arrive to the time clock just as the numbers changed over to 10:00am.

The store manager walks down the hall as I finish pushing the last number in on the time clock. "Ran here?" I nodded. "You gonna handle 8 hours today?"

"Yeah, no problem!" I respond.

"Good." And he just walked on. He was a strange guy, and really intimidating. I walk out tying my apron, adjust my shirt, walk up to the register, and begin bagging a dozen eggs and set a loaf of bread on top.

March 2nd, 2016 – 02:46pm

I just came back from break and wow, has the weather changed! A half hour ago it was bright and sunny, I needed my sunglasses every time I went out for carts. The break room is a small windowless room that's nice and cold, perfect when you spend most of your shift in the hot sun. Now it was dark and gloomy outside, but the rain hadn't started. Clarese, the current team leader, is arguing with another bagger that's refusing to get carts. Clarese gives up and send someone else to get the carts. Thankfully it wasn't me; I just got cooled off, so I really don't want to go out so soon...

… Spoke/thought too soon, the customer I was bagging for decided she wanted help out to the car. For real?! She only had 4 bags! I begrudgingly follow her out to the parking lot with a smile on my face. Slow large rain drops fall from the sky, as I put the customers groceries in their trunk. She doesn't even try to tip me. Rolling my eyes, I gather up several carts. The rain is dropping faster, but I know I can get a few more carts before it gets too bad. I head back out to a group of carts, organizing them, I start to push when I hear it. A clap of thunder so loud I visible flinch, the ground feels like its shaking, and then the lightning hit…

March 23rd, 2016 – 9:56pm

 _The pain… it burn…so hot… it's white… so bright…hurts…can't breathe…too tight…white…it's all I see…all I feel…white… whiteness…Is that a light bulb?...It's so bright…_

Actually, it's pretty dim. I feel my eyes blinking, are those monitors. I shift my stiff body. Someone on my right moves, so I turn my head, something big and red was moving closer to me. I gasped, sitting up suddenly. The red one was leaning over, probably to check on me. Our heads smacked each other. I fell back lying on the bed, while the red one stumbled back. I heard a weird, slow laugh. Looking over the guy in red was holding his head as he sat, and the weird laugh came from the guy in yellow and red.

 _Red, red. Yellow, red.~~~Red hair, full suit.~~~Not real, but here.~~~Flash, Kid Flash.~~~Barry Allen, Wally West.~~~Cartoon, comics, tv.~~~Not real life.~~~How? How? How?~~~What's that smell?~~~Smoke? Weird…_

I press the palms of my hands into my eyes; I'm confused. I jump as two hands wrap around my wrists. Suddenly, I feel weird, something shifting… I open my hands and peek through; the red one, Barry, is there. "Slow down," He says. I realize the smell was coming from my bed. It was smoking, slightly.

"SuperSpeed? I can't… How do I-? You're th…" I take a deep breath. "You're the Flash." Barry sat back and nodded. "Like _The_ Flash!" He nodded again. I am in 'ah'. "As in the superspeeding, Barry Allen, Flash?" Between the end of the word 'Allen' and the beginning of 'Flash', the whites in Barry's mask widen and a yellow blur crossed the room, locked the door, and came back into focus in the form of Wally at the foot of my bed. I too realize what I said as my hand covered my mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorr—"

"How do you know?" Wally asked, sternly.

"It's complicated." I replied, nervously.

Seeing my slight distress, Barry moves his chair next to the bed. Resting an arm on my bed, he says, "Calm down, just un-complicate it."

Easier said then done… Sitting up I put my head in my hand and start thinking again, _"It's not the tv show… Doesn't match… Comics? Maybe… would be before crisis, 'cause Wally was Flash after, I don't know any cart—"_

Barry cleared his throat causing me to look up. Wally was kind of sputtering awkwardly, pointing at himself. "Did you say I become the Flash?" He finally spit out.

"Oops, spoilers!" I cringe, realizing I had thought out loud.

"Oh, No!" Wally's whole demeanor change from strong, protective to slightly shocked to annoyed. "You're not from the future too?! First Bart, now this!" He scoffed.

Barry shared a pointed look with Wally, and Wally took a step back, hand slightly up in a motion that explained, "I'm backing off." Barry turned to me, opening his mouth to say something, but what Wally said finally registered. "Wait Bart's here?!" This shock them both, but I had to know now! "Did he travel a few decades or a thousand years?"

"Why would he travel a thousand years in time? He's Barry's Grandson, not descendent." Wally chimed. Barry gave him another look.

"It's complicated." I replied again, and then Barry turned to me.

"We're listening. Work it out, explain what you know, and we'll figure it out together." The ever-understanding-nice guy, Barry said, then he point behind him, toward Wally. "No interruptions." Wally gapped at his uncle, putting his hands on his hips with flourish. It was pretty funny, I giggled and relaxed a little.

"Ok, um, where I'm from… There's no easy way to say this, but… You aren't real."

"What?"

"You're comic book characters, cartoons—"

"I think you're—"

"I'm either dreaming or I'm on a different Earth…"

"That's Impossible!"

"Actually, it's not." Barry replied. "Jay is from another Earth."

"What?" Wally exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"The same year you became Kid Flash. I'm beginning to think new speedsters come in doubles… between you and Jay, Bart and… uh, I'm really sorry…"

"I'm Maddy…" I said shyly.

"And Maddy, and then the twins next year… I'm not sur—"

"Did you say twins?" I perked up.

"Yep, Bart gave them that spoiler last mon—"

"Wait, Bart told them! Oh my gosh! This has got to be the Young Justice Universe! Earth 16 or 15, the internet can't decide!"

"What are you talking about?!" Wally asked.

"Tell me if I'm right or wrong: 5 ½ years ago you, Robin, and Aqualad broke into Project Cadmus, found Superboy, and created the Team of young Heroes that Batman would send you out on missions. Miss Martian was the next to join the Team, then Artemis, then Zantanna after that day without adults and the whole Dr. Fate thing. That was really sad. You saved a queen's life when you ran her new heart cross-country… and then Red Arrow was the mole and the Justice League was under mind control! That's why a bunch of the Leaguers aren't now because of what happened in Rancor. Then Bart arrives and tries to stop Barry from…" All was good until this moment, my eyes flit between Barry and Wally and the door a few times with superspeed. "I'm so geeking out right now! I must sound like a total spaz!" I laugh awkwardly.

Barry rubs the back of his neck, molding over everything, while Wally is just standing there with his mouth open. Finally he spoke, "How do you know all this?"

"It's a cartoon in my world… Um, What's the date today? I don't want to spoil anything."

"Good thinking," Barry replied. "It's March 23, 2016."

"Oh, so Artemis is already…" I looked to Wally. His mouth is in a tight, worried line; suddenly, I remembered something. I jumped a little. "The 23rd!" The other two jumped at my panicked voice. _"Oh, no! Bart, Gar, and Blue! The Mountain! What time is it?!"_

 _"It's almost 11:30 at night, why? What happened?"_ Barry asked, but before I could say anything both speedsters raised a hand to their right ear. Eyes widening both got out of their seats. "No Wally, I need you to stay with her. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as possible. I promise!"

And Barry took off in a Flash…

 **End Chapter**

AN: In all honesty, not my best work, but I've been writing screenplays the last few years. Writing is Writing, but the format is very different. Any way, I hope you enjoyed it and there is more to come! Please review and thank you!


End file.
